


Wedding Day!

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Series: Hellboy's and John's Super Weird and Hilarious Adventures [2]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy is standing at the alter.</p><p>Alone. </p><p>Without John.</p><p>Why can't he ever have anything nice...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and stuff

"Honestly, do I really have to wear this get-up?" Hellboy gestured to the tuxedo he was wearing. The demon wore a satin black suit with a dark red button-down shirt and a black silk tie.

"If you want to look nice for your wedding day, yes. Now stay still, Red!" Liz pointed as she fixed his crooked tie. 

She took a step back to admire her handiwork. "Turn around."

Hellboy rolled his eyes, but did what he was told.  
"Well?" He said impatiently. 

Liz smirked.  
"You look great." 

Hellboy nodded anxiously, and took a few deep breaths to call his nerves a bit. 

"Don't be nervous, HB. You two are really meant for each other."

"I ain't nervous...I just hope all goes well. Y'know? Don't need any monster busting down the aisle." He laughed.  
Liz chuckled. 

" I promise you nothing will go wrong. No monsters. No ghosts. And no stowaway bride. Now let's go."

Hellboy smiled. "Where would I be without you, Lizzie?"

"Don't call me Lizzie."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was an outdoor wedding, they had the event set in a forest clearing.  
Gorgeous autumn trees stretching above creating a makeshift canopy, the leaves gave off different shades of red, orange, and yellow. 

Hellboy remembered John telling him that the scenery would make wonderful wedding photos. 

The arc standing above the alter was decorated beautifully, patterns of red and white intertwined nicely. 

There were tables and tables filled with appetizers, entrées, mostly different types of meats (Hellboy's idea)

In the center of a table stood an outstanding red and black, 8 tier cake. Chocolate of course.  
The wedding was absolutely perfect, and the reception was going to be a whole lot better. 

Hellboy was now standing proudly at the alter. 

Correction. 

Hellboy's BEEN standing at the alter for almost 20 minutes now waiting for his husband-to-be. 

He glanced beside him and saw Abe, his best man, was just as concern as he was. 

He looked at the sea of bored wedding guests, he shot a pleading look toward Liz, she shrugged in response. 

He sighed heavily. 

"I believe that John may have, hmm...what's the term?" Abe thought for a moment. "Cold feet?" 

Hellboy growled. If he had the balls to do get up here, so should his fiancé.  
"Ugh...Myers."

Hellboy stood before the crowd and announced:  
"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, seems like the bride-to-be is having a nervous breakdown. If you don't mind...I'll just go get him." 

There were murmurs and whispers amongst the guests. 

Hellboy jogged down the aisle, and into the grove of trees. Within a few minutes he found his beautiful husband-to-be...hyperventilating?

"Yeesh, I didn't think marrying me would be that bad." He joked.

John stiffened, then spun around.  
"Are you sure about this? I mean do you really want to be with me? Forever?! I love you! I really do. But do you love me? I know I'm a handful, and I can be reeeally difficult at times. I just don't want you to feel forced. I can wait, if you want me." 

John rambled on, pacing back and forth.  
Panic grasping his thoughts, taking short, fast breaths in between sentences. 

John had some way convinced himself that Hellboy didn't really want to be with him. 

"Hey hey, Myers, you're ok. You're ok." Hellboy closed him in a hug, tucking his chin on John's and held him very close. 

John began to relax in his arms, he hummed in content, letting his head rest on the demon's broad chest, then they both began to sway steadily.  
Hellboy kissed the top of his head. 

"There ain't nothing more than I want to do right now than marry you."

"Really?"

"Of course, babe."

John smiled. With that Hellboy held John's hand and they walked down the aisle together.


End file.
